


Cute Aggression

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Cute aggression[1] is a superficially aggressive behaviour or reaction caused by experiencing something cute, especially a human baby or young animal.[2] People experiencing playful aggression may grit their teeth, clench their fists, or feel the urge to pinch and squeeze something they consider cute, while not actually causing or intending to cause any harm.[2]





	Cute Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing a bunch of videos of Raken, I had to do it. This is only half beta'd sorry

It was no secret that Wonshik found Jaehwan cute. Ok, cute was an understatement. Jaehwan was more than cute. He was like a ball of sunshine and a video of a puppy yawning all rolled into the form of a person. Wonshik found himself compulsively whispering the words “so cute” multiple times a day when Jaehwan was around. More than once, Hongbin and Sanghyuk had made fun of the way Wonshik would get a soft, dopey smile on his face when he looked at Jaehwan. It wasn't Wonshik's fault that Jaehwan was so damn adorable! Just about everything the older boy did was drenched in aegyo and it made Wonshik want to pinch him, squeeze him,  _ bite _ him to be honest. 

 

Which brought them to their current situation…

 

Jaehwan's whines only spurred Wonshik’s need to completely wreck the older man. It wasn’t something Wonshik had planned but Jaehwan had shown up to Wonshik’s studio only to fall asleep on his couch. When Wonshik had woken him to ask if he wanted to order some food, Jaehwan had looked so soft and cute with his sleep swollen face that Wonshik had nearly cooed. The way Jaehwan had pouted and demanded that Wonshik buy him chicken had really been too much. So now, Jaehwan was laid out on the mattress Wonshik kept in his studio, his sweater, two times too big, bunched up under his arms. Wonshik had access to miles of smooth skin which he took full advantage of. He had left love bites across Jaehwan's neck and and a few even dotted his chest. One particular hickey bloomed close to Jaehwan's left nipple

Wonshik took interest in said nipple, rolling it between his fingers, pinching just hard enough to keep it pleasurable. As he did so, he glanced at Jaehwan over his wire rimmed glasses, watching his reaction carefully. Jaehwan moaned at the sensation, his face scrunched up in pleasure.

 

“So cute,” Wonshik muttered in wonder. He couldn't stop staring in awe at how pink Jaehwan's soft cheeks had become, how breathy his moans were. Jaehwan cracked an eye open and pouted.

 

“How can you call me cute at a time like this?”

 

Wonshik chuckled and bent to take the other nipple into his mouth, laving his tongue over the nub. Jaehwan arched into his touch with a moan. Wonshik repeated the motion on the left side with similar results. When he pulled back, Jaehwan's eyes were glossy and his lips were swollen and red from him biting them. The scene was definitely more erotic than cute, but Wonshik was still charmed. 

 

“Everything you do is cute to me,” Wonshik smiled, pressing his thumbs against Jaehwan’s nipples, relishing in the gasp it elicited. He trailed his hands down Jaehwan's torso to play at the hem of his briefs, wondering just how far Jaehwan would let him go that evening. Without hesitation, Jaehwan lifted his hips to make it easier for Wonshik to remove his underwear. As soon as they were off he spread his legs wide, catching Wonshik off guard at his brazen attitude. Jaehwan gave the younger a look of smug satisfaction.

 

“If you think that was cute, then watching me take your cock is going to blow your mind, sweetie.”

 

Wonshik groaned and ran his hands across Jaehwan’s open thighs, pushing his knees up towards his chest. He watched as Jaehwan’s entrance fluttered in anticipation and he couldn’t help but lick his lips. He was unbelievably hard, his own cock tenting his sweatpants as evidence. He pushed his glasses up from where they had slid down his nose and leaned in for a closer look.

 

“I swear if you call my asshole cute too, I’m putting my pants back on and leaving,” Jaehwan warned, nudging at Wonshik’s shoulder with his socked foot. Wonshik laughed, his breath fanning across Jaehwan’s smooth skin making him squirm.

 

“I can’t make any promises. When I see it, I want to give it a kiss,” Wonshik grinned at him from his position between his legs. The sight of Wonshik between his thighs made Jaehwan’s cock twitch. He let his head flop back onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling, his cheeks burning.

 

“I won’t stop you then,” Jaehwan said with all the disinterest he could muster.

 

“Don't pretend like you're not dripping to have me fuck you,  Wonshik chided, pressing kisses into Jaehwan's inner thigh. Jaehwan refused to admit defeat and instead pressed his thighs together to trap Wonshik's head between them. The way Wonshik wrapped his hands around Jaehwan's thighs and pried them open again sent shockwaves through Jaehwan. He had to admit Wonshik's small show of strength was kind of sexy. Wonshik gripped Jaehwan's thighs hard enough to bruise, holding his legs open as he leaned down and blew lightly across his hole. Jaehwan squirmed but Wonshik held him in place. A warm wetness teased Jaehwan's entrance and he melted against the mattress.

 

“Ah, Shikkie, that feels good,” Jaehwan moaned, clutching at the mattress. Wonshik hummed in agreement, the vibrations sending little jolts straight to Jaehwan's spine. 

 

“I want you to feel good,” Wonshik murmured against his skin. “Gotta get you nice and loose first.” When he looked up at Jaehwan again, his glasses were askew, the lenses foggy. Jaehwan giggled at the sight, reaching down to pull the glasses off by the bridge. He carefully folded the temples and set the glasses safely away from the mattress.

 

“Wouldn't want those to get broken,” he told Wonshik matter of factly. 

 

“You planning on things getting rough?” Wonshik gave him a lopsided grin that made Jaehwan's stomach twist in desire.

 

“Fuck, I hope so.” 

 

Wonshik chuckled and settled back to his task of opening Jaehwan with his tongue. It was intense, Wonshik changing up his movements so Jaehwan never got used to one tactic. He would go from running his pointed tongue along the rim to sloppily sucking to running the flat of his tongue across it. Jaehwan's head spun at the pleasure, his hips jumping at the sensations. Wonshik wrapped a warm hand around Jaehwan's cock, giving it a few slow strokes. Jaehwan arched into the touch, pleas of “more” falling from his lips like a mantra. Wonshik pulled away, his chin wet, to gauge Jaehwan's expression. A soft gasp left his lips at the sight. Jaehwan had a hand thrown over his face, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. When Wonshik stopped he whined and peeked under his arm to see why. Jaehwan's big eyes were wet with tears that smeared over his face from his arm. His cheeks were flushed and a lovely shade of pink. The Jaehwan that had quipped and made crude comments not an hour before was gone. The Jaehwan before him now was soft and needy, Wonshik's cute plaything. His whole appearance made Wonshik want to cuddle him to his chest and coo. It also made him want to fuck him into the mattress to see if he could wring out more tears.

 

“Shikkie,” Jaehwan sniffled, reaching for him. Wonshik crawled up Jaehwan's body, littering kisses along the way. He planted an almost chaste kiss on Jaehwan's lips and gazed down lovingly at him. 

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“I'm ready.”

 

“Is that so?” Wonshik grabbed for the bottle of lube he had set next to the mattress and uncapped it. A fresh wave of tears pooled in Jaehwan's eyes at the sound.

 

“I am. I am,” Jaehwan insisted, his head tossing on the mattress. Wonshik hummed and circled his finger, wet with lube around Jaehwan's entrance. Jaehwan jumped but then ground his hips down against the finger, letting it push inside. He let out a small whimper, his hips working faster, wanting more.

 

“More,” Jaehwan demanded, clutching at Wonshik's shoulders. Wonshik chuckled and kissed him gently.

 

“You always say you want more, but can you handle more?” Wonshik slipped a second finger in along with the first. Jaehwan moaned, his body arching from the mattress as Wonshik pumped his fingers in and out. Two fingers from Wonshik's other hand pushed past Jaehwan's lips to press against his tongue. Jaehwan let out a muffled whine, eagerly suckling the fingers as Wonshik watched him. Two fingers worked in and out of his entrance and two fingers sat on his tongue and Jaehwan was full of Wonshik.

 

But not in the way he wanted.

 

He locked eyes with Wonshik, trying to impart his need for Wonshik to finally fuck him. Wonshik could feel the desperation in Jaehwan's gaze and he removed all of his fingers from him. The abrupt loss made a scream bubble up from Jaehwan's throat but Wonshik clapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“You shouldn't be screaming yet,” he tsked, positioning himself between Jaehwan's legs. Jaehwan stared up at him, eyes pleading. Wonshik kept his hand over Jaehwan's mouth and reached down with the other to guide his cock to press against Jaehwan's rim. Jaehwan's eyes fluttered as Wonshik sank into him, his nerves alighting with pleasure. As he slowly bottomed out, Wonshik took the time to study the way Jaehwan's eyelashes lay across his cheeks. Jaehwan was cute, sexy and, at times like this when he was spread out beneath Wonshik, utterly breathtaking.

 

Though he had hinted at roughness before, now that he was inside Jaehwan he wanted to take it slow, wanted to draw it out. Wonshik pulled back his hips so just the head of his cock was left inside before pushing back in with one slow thrust. Jaehwan moaned softly beneath Wonshik's hand, bringing his legs up to wrap around Wonshik's hips. They rocked together in the slow, steady pace Wonshik had set. Soon it wasn't enough and Jaehwan dug his heels into Wonshik's back, urging him to move faster. Wonshik groaned and moved his hand from Jaehwan's mouth to give himself better leverage. He pushed into Jaehwan a little harder, driving him up the mattress. Jaehwan clung to Wonshik, blunt nails leaving crescents in the skin of Wonshik’s shoulders. With his mouth uncovered, Jaehwan let out a stream of curses mixed in with soft gasps that Wonshik would have laughed at, had he not been focused on making Jaehwan come.

 

It wasn’t long before Jaehwan stiffened beneath Wonshik as his orgasm washed over him, covering his stomach in his own cum. Feeling the tight squeeze of Jaehwan’s inner muscles gave Wonshik the push he needed to come as well and he did so with a grateful sigh. Jaehwan went limp as Wonshik carefully pulled out of him and sat back on his heels to watch the aftermath. Jaehwan’s skin was flushed and he shivered at the feeling of Wonshik watching as his cum dripped back out of Jaehwan’s hole and onto the mattress.

 

“D-don’t say it,” Jaehwan warned, his voice sounding hoarse and worn.

 

“Cute.”

 

“That’s it,” Jaehwan thumped the mattress on either side of him, “I’m getting my pants and I’m leaving.” 

 

Wonshik laughed as Jaehwan tried to sit up only for shudder at the feeling of more cum leaking out of him and lay back down. He glared at Wonshik who fell back onto the mattress still laughing.

 

“Just wait until I can feel my legs again, then I’m leaving for sure!” Jaehwan pouted. Wonshik leaned over him to pinch his cheeks before brushing back Jaehwan’s sweaty bangs to give him a kiss on the forehead. 

 

“You could...or we could order chicken and cuddle,” Wonshik offered. Jaehwan pretended to considered his options, his tongue poking out the corner of his lips.

 

“The second one does sound a lot more fun. But first, you gotta clean me up,” Jaehwan pushed his foot into Wonshik’s thigh, prodding him to get started.

 

“Of course, baby. You wait here and I’ll go get you some fresh clothes too,” Wonshik smiled, rolling off the mattress. Jaehwan lay there and watched as Wonshik putted around the room, muttering to himself as he located everything.

 

“Shikkie, you really think I’m cute? Or do you just say that so you can fuck me?” Jaehwan asked softly. Wonshik rejoined Jaehwan on the mattress, using half a pack of wet wipes to clean him off.

 

“Can’t it be both? You are cute but it’s also fun to see you react to it when you’re getting railed,” Wonshik hummed as he worked. Jaehwan nodded thoughtfully.

 

“I guess it can.”

 

Soon Jaehwan was clean and bundled in fresh sheets on the mattress while Wonshik set up his laptop so they could watch a drama while they waited for the chicken to be delivered. As the show started, Wonshik cuddled up behind Jaehwan who was already fighting to stay awake.

 

“If I fall asleep, you better wake me up for chicken,” Jaehwan yawned, snuggling deeper into Wonshik’s arms.

 

“You know I will, don’t worry,” Wonshik murmured into Jaehwan’s hair. Jaehwan drifted off knowing Wonshik would keep his word; Wonshik would do anything for his cute Jaehwan.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a stress reliever I did in between working on WaWi. I needed a bit of fun!


End file.
